Kiraa Akki Uzamaki
by FallenAngelFox
Summary: What would happen if Naruto had a twin who could talk to spirits including the tailed beast and even control them?She is a loner but will that change when she meets Gaara?What will happen when a Shinagami suddenly appears at the same time as the Akatsuki?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story that I've posted on here, I have more that I might post later but I just wanted to see if people would be interested in my writing. This is based around the time of the chunin exams, and it's been a while since I've watched it so the details could and will be a little off. I hope you enjoy it and please tell me what you think of it and how I could improve. Thanks! Also I will try to update on a regular bases but sometimes I get busy so I may not be able too.**

* * *

As I watch Naruto talk to Kiba I smiled to myself. I'm glad he has friends now, he needs them. He invited to me to come with him even though everyone is scared of me. He says I need to be friendly so I can make friends, he doesn't understand why they are scared of me but he understands what it's like to have people stare at you in disgust and fear, people used to do that to him because he's a jinjuriki, but they got over it when he showed them he was nice and he looked normal. I don't think anyone will become my friend for many reasons. First of all who names their kid Kiraa Akki( just to let you know Kiraa means Killer and Akki means Demon) anyways I don't know who named me but they got it right. It's my fault mom's dead, when she gave birth to Naruto and me she didn't know she had twins so when they doctor handed me to her she was happy until she saw my face. She killed herself as soon as she was let out of the hospital.

Naruto doesn't blame me for it though, and honestly I wished he would. Anyways I think Akki also describes because I can talk to spirits. What I mean is I can talk to anything that has died and had a soul. I can also talk to the tailed beast even while they are in a jinjuriki. The only other person that knows is the hokage. I can also control the tailed beasts and make them do whatever I want, I think. I'm not sure cause it only happened once when Naruto got angry I was able to make the Kyubbi lose control. The only person who knows that is Naruto. I'll also explain why my mom killed herself. When she looked at my face she saw Naruto's blue eyes except they didn't have pupils, and my eyes held something they shouldn't have, they held knowledge from thousands of life and when she looked at me in disgust my eyes flashed and changed to black. Don't ask how I know this, all I remember is watching this and then I was thrown into my body. Her suicide note said _The demon child is not Naruto, it's the girl. Her name is Kiraa Akki. I could not handle the fact that not only I gave birth to it I was supposed to raise her with Naruto._

Somehow the whole village had found out what it said and were scared of me more than Naruto. So I kept to myself and protected him. Now he's the one protecting me even though I'm already on my way to being a Jounin. I think it's his way of saying thanks. It doesn't bother me so I let him, now he also thinks it's his job to make friends for me lucky for me he hasn't succeeded, though his friends will tolerate me when he's around. I try not to get around people as much as possible. It's going to be hard because Chuunin exams were starting this week and he wanted me to go and I was also asked to participate in the first test. None of the genins knew this witch was why they wanted me to participate. I was going to have a test with all the right answers so they could try to copy me without getting caught.

I was brought back to real world when Naruto shook me. "Huh?" I say, I know I a genius right. "I asked you if you wanted to go eat ramen with Kiba and me." Naruto said. I looked over at Kiba and I could tell he didn't want to me to come so I handed Naruto some money and said "No but here, I'll pay for it if you clean your room." Naruto pouted but toke the money and said "Thanks anyways, see you later!" and ran off. I walked off to the woods to train and smiled to myself. When I figured I was out of hearing range I said "Yes! I don't have to clean his room!" sometimes I wonder if I'm bipolar because one minute I could be all dark and scary and the next I doing a happy dace and yelling all because I don't have to clean Naruto's room. After a while I calmed down and started to train.

Most of my justu's were related to wind, I was real good at rasengan and a few justus I made up, I was also good at genjustu and taijustu. I made a couple of shadow clones for taijustu practice. When it started getting dark I headed home. I was glad I didn't have a team anymore but I still missed practicing against my sensei. I shook my head and unlocked the door, when I get lost in my thoughts time flied. I toke off my sandals and looked around, "NARUTO!" I yell and he peeks up from the couch. I smile and ask "Is there a reason for the floor to be coated in mud?" He looked scared and said "Ummm I cleaned my room." I decided to give a break so I smiled and got a banana. "Shouldn't you be in bed? The first test is tomorrow." I say as I head to my room. He sighs and goes to bed and I just lay down on my bed not bothering to change.

I am going to kill my alarm clock. It was way to loud, but I got up anyways, I toke a shower and got dressed before fixing breakfast and getting Naruto up. I always found it funny that I toke care of Naruto and yet he was born first. Anyways after eating I walked with Naruto to where he was meeting his team. I went to meet up with the other people who were going to have the right answers and we went to _take _the test. But first we had to wait in this room with all the other test takers. It was really tense and it got even worse when Naruto started to yell about how he was going to beat everyone. When people started to glare at him I walked over and stood next to him. For some reason they _mysteriously _lost interest except for three people from the sand.

"Hey Naruto who are those three kids from the sand?" I ask, then I thought I shouldn't have asked him. He got all huffed up and said "The girl is Temari, the boy in black is Kankaro I think, and the red head is Gaara. I think he has problems, he ignored me just to talk to Sasuke." When he pointed to Gaara I felt a jolt go through my mind, but I don't know why. I had heard about the sand jinjuriki, not much though all I heard was that he can control sand and didn't sleep. I don't know why I was thinking about that, I had learn to trust my instinct and they were saying I needed to find out more about him so I asked Naruto "Why does he have that gourd on his back?" he seemed surprised that I was still asking but answered "He carries sand around in it"

You know what I hate most in the world? Irony and Karma. But just to be sure I asked Naruto, "Why does he carry around sand?" I'm really tense right now. He just can't be the sands jinjuriki. He can't! "Well I don't know if you'll believe me or not but he can control sand." Naruto says and then says "You know he's a lot like you, I think. He doesn't seem to have friends, he prefers to be alone, and I've heard he never sleeps, you only sleep like one night a week, and your both really scary." I stare at him before looking at Gaara and I realize he was staring at us, but he seemed to be staring more at me, just to make sure I went back to my _team _and looked back at him. He was still staring.

I toke a deep breath and closed my eyes before looking back at him. I stared straight into his eyes and spoke to the tailed beast in my mind. Only the Kyubbi and whatever tailed beast he had would hear, _Hello, what's your name? _and I waited I knew at first he would think it was Gaara talking so he should answer. _My name is Shukaku you should know this by now Gaara. _I smiled to myself and said _I'm not Gaara and you should be nicer to him, I mean even the Kyubbi is nice to his host. _When I smile brightly at Gaara he looks confused and then I listen in to what the Shukaku says to him, _There is someone in this room who was just talking to me! That's impossible! You said only I could talk and hear you. Shh! I think they're listening! _When Gaara looks surprised and looked around I ignored him. I couldn't have him find out that was me.

Then we were aloud into the room where we take the test. They gave us specific seats and I got to sit by Gaara! Oh Joy! They handed out our test and let us began. I wrote down all the answers they had gave me early before pretending to work on it. I looked at Gaara from the corner of my eye and watched as he concentrated on something. Oh Crap! I hurried to hide my chakara, if he concentrated on anything with chakara he would be able to pick up on mine and the Shukaku would recognize it. Little did I know he already had but he didn't recognize it. As I watched he made a little sand eyeball and I looked away. I'm sure it was some sight justu to cheat. He was smart he figured out the real reason of the test. I smirked when he started to write down answers. They were probally mine but that was the reason I was here.

When time was up Ibiki started going on about the _final_question. He was scaring a lot of people into leaving and I was happy when Naruto's team didn't leave. When almost everyone was gone Ibiki said "Congratulations! You all passes the first test." then he had me and the others who had the answers the whole time and said "I would like to thank these chuunin for agreeing to helping. They had the right answers all along so you could find ways to copy. I also thank them for keeping it a secret they had already passed the chuunin exams because I know most would have wanted to celebrate. Anyways I'm done here." He leaves as Anko walks in. I smile at Naruto as I leave and I swear he was caught between being angry that I hadn't told him about it and proud that I was a chuunin.

I shook my head and went to get lunch. In the middle of eating Naruto found me and told me how proud he was that I was his twin and that Sakura was amazed. He also said Sasuke looked a little mad. Then he told me that on his test all he wrote was his name. "OH MY GOD! Ibiki is going to kill you!" I said and he just laughed. Then he asked "Earlier why were you so interested in Gaara? Do you like him?" I blushed and said "No! I just thought his hair was a cool color." I knew Naruto would believe me for two reasons, one I loved the color red and two he probably doesn't even remember what I asked. I couldn't tell him who Gaara was, it wasn't really my business. I still felt bad because I know how he was treated back in Suna because they always treat the jinjurikis the same. So I decide to do something to help. "You know I think you and Gaara could be great friends. Why don't you try talking to him?" I say and I watch as the gears turn and Naruto smiles and runs off.


	2. Chapter 2

...Time Skip...

When I heard that Gaara and Naruto were fighting I ran off to help. By the time I got there the fight was over. Also it seems that Gaara,Temari, and Kankaro were the only ones there. "You know if I don't take you to the hospital my twin's going to kill me and the hokage will probaly to. Come on, Naruto's probaly going to be mad cause of how injured he got and I'm going to be stuck cleaning the house while he's injured." I say and when they just stare at me. I sigh and say "I'm a jounin now so I can easliy take you by force." this seems to surprise them but at least they follow me. Once we got going I realized it was going to take awhile with them carring Gaara so I sighed and said "Give him here, we'll be able to get back faster." I was actually surprised when they handed him over I thought they would have put up a fight. Then we got started at a much faster pace this time.

While Gaara was passed out I spoke to Shukaku. _I thought I told you to be nicer! Though I am surprised that you would go against Naruto. _I smile as he takes a bit to answer, _I can do whatever I want. Just because you can talk to me doesn't mean you can crontrol me._ I smile wider and ask, _Oh yea? I bet you didn't notice that the only time the Kyubbi toke control was when I wasn't around and Naruto was hurt, did you? Watch this I, Kiraa Akki Uzamaki, forbid you, Shukaku, from telling your host, Gaara, who I am intil he figures it out on his own. _I feel Gaara start to stir so I finish up our conversation, _He should be awake soon why don't you try to tell him. Good bye for now, Mr.S. _By the time Gaara opens his eyes we are at the hospital. I set him down and helped him inside. When we got inside I handed him over to Temari. Then I went to the secretary and asked "What room is Naruto Uzamaki in?" the lady didn't even look up as she said "Family only." I felt Temari ccome up behinde me but ignored her. I said "I'm his twin, his only family." she looked up and saw me then she got real scared and rushed around to find his room number. When she told me I said "Thank you." and went to find his room.

10 minutes later I found his room. When I got inside I saw Sakura was with him so I left. I went to the waiting area and waited about twenty minutes before going back. I got lost along the way and walked into Gaara's room. I blushed and slowly backed out. When I was out I walked into the next room over, thankfuly it was Naruto's. He was all alone so I made my presence known. He smiled at me and told me all about the fight, when he was done I said " Guess what? I did a good deed! Can you believe it? I brought Gaara to the hospital." He smiled and said "I wonder how he had all that power." I guess he hadn't realized that Gaara was a jinjuriki, well he was a true blond after all. I sighed and said " I'm sorry I should have told you sooner. Gaara is a jinjuriki." I hate to call them that but I didn't know how else to explain.

"If you want to talk to him he's in the next room over. If you do talk to him tell him this exactly 'My sister Kiraa says to tell Mr.S Hi and it's okay for Mr.S to tell him.' I think he'll want to talk to you after you tell him." I say, Naruto then leaps out of bed and says something I thought only Gai or Rock Lee would say "I will show him my livly youth and become his friend!" I crack up laughing and say "You sounded like Bushy Brows!" Then he laughs too. "Hey I gotta go but tomorrow I will sneak you some ramen in." I say as I leave. He smiles and goes to Gaara's room and as soon as I get to the end of the hallway Naruto runs out of Gaara's room and runs into his shutting the door behind him. I got curious and went into Gaara's room. There he was scary the crap out of everyone with that evil look on his face.

I sigh, I think Mr.S, my nick name for Shukaku, has hearing problems. "Are you deaf? I've told you two times already to be nice to him, TWO times!" I yell at him, stupid Mr.S causing me problems by taking control of Gaara. Then suddinly he starts laughing. I really hate him! I turn to Temari and Kankaro and tell them to leave and don't come in till I say so. The nodd and leave slamming the door behind them. "Are you going to go nicly or will I have to force you back?" I ask and he gives me one last evil smile before leaving. Gaara looks a little confused as to why I was there, but I ignored him and tried to walk out the door. He grabbed my hand before letting go and looking embaressed then he said, "Thanks." I nodd and say "Ummm your welcome?" his lips twitch and I blush before saying "I'm going to check on Naruto, he looked scared." then I laughed and left. Temari was looking at me as if I were a ghost and Kankaro was staring at my butt. "Damn pervert." I mumble.

When I walked into Naruto's room he was being examined by a nurse and Tsunade was yelling at him. He looked over at me and smiled before shooing me off. So I nodded and left. When I walked out of the hospital I saw something black and red. I looked toward it and saw them. I knew who it was as soon as I saw them. Itachi and Kisame of the Akatsuki. I have to admit they were cute. I know it was wrong to think the people who were after my brother were cute but, hey I'm a girl. _Crap! Gaara's here too, and they're right outside the hospital! I have to get them away from here! At least they don't know who I am. _I knew Itachi new of me, but not me personaly.

I could use that to my advantage and I would. I watched them for a moment and figured they would attack during the night since they seemed to just be watching for now. So I walked up to them and said "Hi mister, you look lost, do you need directions?" I mostly spoke to Itachi since he seemed to be in charge, though he also didn't have a big sword. He looked at me and I watched as he decided I wasn't a threat, I never showed him my eyes because I knew he would know who I was. "No thanks, we're waiting on a friend." he replies and then ignores me. You know something weird about me, I hate attention but I hate it even more when someone ignores or underestimated me. I kinda snapped.

"Really? Would it be Gaara or Naruto your waiting on?" I ask sarcasticly. Kisame looked surprised and Itachi was looking at me closely. I decided to let them know who I was so I looked straight into his face. Itachi stepped back and Kisame looked like the world was coming to an end, I kinda wanted to see what Itachi would do if he found out I could talk to and control tailed beast. All Itachi knew about me was that I was Naruto's twin and our mother killed herself because of me. Then I saw a spark in his eyes and I knew. I only smirked wider, "You know if you kidnapped me Naruto would come to rescue me, right? Oh yea it's so orignal and no one has ever thought about it before. I bet you didn't know I just became a Jonin did you?" I said, but I quickly tried to cool myself down. When I get like this I will say anything I can think of to scare someone. If I wasn't careful I would tell him.

While I wasn't paying attention he grabbed for me, but I dodged. I smiled and started to fight him. I was doing good until Kisame stepped in and the backed me into the forest. Eventualy they had me beat. I started to get mad. They beat me and now they were going to use me to get the person I loved most, my friend and then they would kill us. That's how it worked, they would keep me alive as long as I was of use then they would kill me. I would not let that happen. I blacked out.

When I woke up we were in a cave or something and I felt my anger come back ten-fold. I stood up and looked at them, they looked back curious. Then I felt my eyes turn black, snd I saw them look at each other then back at me as I started to talk. I faced toward Kohona,even though I couldn't see it, and yelled "I command you, Kyubbi and Shukaku, to loan me your power. I command you by the spirits for I who see them, for I who talk to them, for I who control them, for I who know no death, for I who has lived thousands of lives!" I could feel their power flow through me.

(Gaara and Naruto's POV)

I felt something tug my mind before I felt all my power drain form me. I heard him whisper in my mind _She's in trouble. _My last thought before I passed out was _Help her!_

(Kiraa's POV)

As soon as I felt the power I lost all control of my body. I just watched as I defeated them but before I could kill them I fought myself._ I would not kill them. I would not kill them. _I kept repeating to myself and I felt my control come back as the power left me. I fixed them up enough so they would live before I left. I walked all the way back to Kohona and went to the hospital to check on Gaara and Naruto. I checked on Naruto first and he was asleep so I let him be. When I went into Gaara's room I saw Temari was looking at him with concern and he was just sitting there, Kankaro was gone. "What's the matter?" I ask Temari, she looks at me and says "Well he passed out a little while ago and when he woke up he kept saying _She's in trouble._" I look at Gaara to find him staring at me.


	3. Chapter 3

I am not sure if I mentioned this before, but I do not own Naruto. I do own the plot and my oc.

* * *

"Well I guess I'll explain." I say to Gaara after he made Temari leave. I smiled sheepishly and said "But first you have to promise you won't tell Naruto!" When he nodded I sighed, "Well when I left the hospital earlier I saw two Akatsuki members watching the hospital so I confronted them and the caught me to use as bait to get Naruto. Anyways I blacked out and woke up in a cave. I was really mad and my eyes turned black and I said some strange stuff and I got the Kyubbi and Shukaku's powers. I defeated them but I didn't kill them. Now I'm here." I explain.

He sighs and gives me a weird look. I smile and say "After a while you should get used to me and my weirdness, Naruto did." As I watch, _Oh My Freaking God!, _he smiles, just a little, but still! I couldn't help, I smiled even bigger. I was happy, I think I made my first friend, besides Naruto of course. Then I sighed when I saw the time, I had to train with some team who needed help. "Well I gotta go. Bye." I say as I leave.

1 week later

I knocked on the door to the hokage's office and waited until I was aloud in. "You wanted to see my Hokage-sama?" I ask her. She gave me a look and said "I have a mission for you. I want you to escort the sand shinobi back to Suna." I said "Ok, hokage-sama, where do I meet them?" She smiled and said "At the gates in 5 minutes." I noded and went home to get my stuff. When I was packed and about to leave Naruto came in and asked me "Where are you going?" and I said "On a mission." So he just smiled and I left. When I got to the gate Gaara, Temari, and Kankaro where waiting. "Did I keep you waiting?" I asked and they looked at me and just shook their heads. Kankaro looked at me and said "Where's your team?" I smile and say "I don't have one, no one works well with me." my eyes flash black for a moment before going back to normal.

"Let's get going, I don't like getting stuck babysitting." I say as I start forward. I smirk as Kankaro starts to get mad. "How is this babysitting? We are all older than you!" he almost yells. I smirk again and say "I'm a Jounin, you all are geinin. That's how, besides I only got this mission because no one likes me around the village, they couldn't care less about me. They are scared of me and what a better way to get rid of me then sending me to another village." I feel my fist clench, oh great here comes more pity. "Though I wouldn't mind if I somehow mysteriously vanished..." I got an idea before I could even finish my sentence. _That's it! If they think I join them I could save Gaara and Naruto! I could also slowly destroy them from the inside!_

Later on that day we found a place to set up camp. Everyone was silent as we ate. When I was sure everyone was asleep I walked a little ways away from camp and started to think over my idea. When I sensed someone coming I immediately attacked them and had them pinned down with a kunai to their throat in seconds. As I straddled their waist I realized it was Gaara. So I blushed and stood up. I helped him up as well and then I asked "What are you doing up this late?" He gives me a look, but I couldn't see with all the shadows. "I can't sleep, but the better question is what are you doing up?" he replies. I open my mouth but nothing comes out so I close it. _Should I tell him? Would he believe me if I told him I was going to join the Akatsuki to protect him and Naruto? No any sane person would think I was lieing, I just won't tell him anything. _I thought to myself, but I had unkowingly projected it and the Shukaku had heard."I am just watching the stars." I say and then get up. "I'll just go back to bed." I say as I go back to my tent. He just watches me until he can't see me. I just shake my head and go to sleep.

The next morning I got up and fixed breakfast before I started to pack up. By the time everyone else was up I had my stuff all packed. So I just stared off into space until they were ready to go. Once we set off Kankaro and Temari started to talk, in the beginning they tried to include Gaara and I but eventually they realised we weren't going to talk so they stopped. I thought it was rather funny because they were nervous. They were obviously used to Gaara being anti-social but now another one. So I looked at Gaara and then flicked my eyes to them, I think he got the message cause he walked up to me and we started to talk. I looked back at them and they had looks of shock on their faces so I chuckled and walked ahead. Then I saw they entrance to Suna and I stopped.

"This is as far as I go, well I'm going back home." I said and started to walk away. _Now it's a matter of time before I meet up with someone from the Akatsuki. _I think to myself, and that's when I feel a hand grab my wrist. I turned around and saw to my surprise it was Gaara. The others where all ready gone. "You shouldn't do it." he says to me and for a second I'm surprised but then I figured out how he knew. I laughed, "What are you going to make me stay? I have to do it, there is no other way." I give him a small smile before trying to get away, but he doesn't let up. I turn to him again and he does something that gives me the surprise of my life.

_I cannot belive he's doing this, it isn't fair! Not even if I am enjoying. _I think to myself as I kiss him back.


	4. Chapter 4

I just wanted to update this before I go on vaction. I don't know when I'll be back and I'm not aloud to bring my laptop so I don't know when I'll be able to update again. I will try to sneak my laptop so I may be able to update, I'm not making promises.

* * *

Later...

_I should have killed him! _I think to myself. _He thought I wouldn't do it just because he kissed me! But I will give him some credit, he is an awsome kisser. Arggg! I shouldn't be thinking about it! I have to find the Akatsuki! I can't even go ask anyone ethier, this is really hard! _"I will kill you, Gaara!" I say outloud, then I look around to make sure nobody heard me. "Good, nobody's around." I say out loud once again, before sitting down for a second. "Are you sure this is the right way, Itachi?" I hears a familar voice ask and at the same time I hear a weird noise and a boy with orange hair, a weird outfit, and a sword appeared while fighting with a monster with a white mask.

I ignored the boy and watched as Itachi and Kisame walked right up to me appearing to have not noticed the boy. Then it clicked, _They can't see the boy and monster because they're some type of spirits. _As I thought this the boy defeated the monster and Kisame grabbed me. I smirked, _It's best to not let the enemy know your nervous, _"I'll go with you if you answer my question, ok?" I asks Itachi. He nodded and I smirked wider before noticing the boy staring at us. "Why is it you want me? Is it because I can see spirits or because I can control all spirits?" I asks, I honestly want to know because the know about my powers now I am curious. "Both. Now lets go." Itachi says so I obediantly follow, but I'm going to mess with some heads as I do.

"What would you do if I told you there was a orange haired spirit in weird clothes with a huge sword staring at us right now?" I asked loud enough for everyone to hear. I saw Kisame and the boy freeze while Itachi twitched and said "Do you really think you I'll belive you? I did some research and I found out you can materialize spirits to fight for you, if there really was a spirit you would have materialized him." I sighed and said "Why would I do that? He is so obviously weak you would kill him a second time if I did that." then I muttered "Idiots" Itachi just shoke his head and dragged me along. I wavd by to the kid as I left. _Nevermind him, now I can get to work on my plan. _

After a few hours we came apon a cave. "Thank God! I'm tired." I practicly scream in Kisame's ear since it was closet. "Shut the hell up!" he replies, then as we walk in other guys in Akatsuki cloaks come out, wait there are two girls, a blonde and a girl with blue hair. _Good, it would be kinda weird if I was the only girl. _I think to myself. Then some emo looking dude with piercings walked up and looked me over and I felt sick as he did so, he was looking at me as if I was a toy or something. I figure he's the leader so I better be good.

"Why where you trying to find us?" he asks, it figures he would know. "Well I got tired of how everyone treated me even though Naruto has the Kyubbi sealed inside him, I mean seriously, but everyone just wishes me dead so I figured if I joined uo with you I could get revenge." As I say this I feel a piece of myself die, because even though they treated me horrible I would never do this to Naruto. "I'm tired of being treated like a freak, besides if this doesn't work I can always join up with someone else and destroy the leaf. It doesn't matter, but I know you guys were the strongest" I just shrug my shoulders and look at him, I've had years to work on hiding my emtions and liying so this wasn't hard.

"Why are you doing this to yourself, I can tell you don't want to?" someone whispers in my ear but I ignore them and watch the guy infront of me. "Ok I don't totaly trust you so you'll tag along with Kakazu and Hidan." he says and I nod before asking "Who are they?" it's an obvious question anyone would ask. Then two guys step forward and I blanch, they are creepy looking. They all laugh at the look on my face and he says, "Fine you can go with Sasori and Deidara." I realize that a red head and blondie must be them. "Barbie and Pinocchio?" I ask pointing to them, which got me glares but I heard one person laughing, but nobody besides me noticed. The leader sighed and nodded so I walked over to them smirking, as I did I looked around and noticed orangey,thaat's what I'm going to call him, _Why did he follow me? _I ask myself. I just shake my head and say "Wanna fight, Barbie? I just became a Jounin and I haven't found anyone to fight with." I ask Barbie and she smirks and says "Sure." I chuckle and reply "You got a realy manly voice for a girl." and I can tell she's pissed now.

"Come on I'll show you your room." Pinocchio intervines and I once again get dragged along. He leaves me in my room alone but his room is next door. I sigh and sit on my bed, "Orangey, come out here." I whisper and he comes in and says "My name is Ichigo, ok?" I nod and ask "Why did you follow me?" he gives me a weird look before replying "I was curious about your powers and it looked like you didn't want to go." I hear shuffling so I grab a pen and a pad of paper. I didn't want to come, but it's the only way I know to save my brother and my friends. I write and give it to him, he writes Why are the after your brother and friends? I take it back, Because they want the demons inside them, if they take them out it will kill my brother and friend. Then they would use the demons to rule the world, so I figured if they thought I joined them I could destroy them from the inside but now I don't know. He looks at me for a while and then he writes, Why would they even let you join if one of their targets is your brother though? I smirk and reply, I get treated like I'm the actuall demon because my mom killed herself when she had me. Her suicide note said _'Kiraa is the real demon.' _Everyone belived her and avoided me, it didn't bother me but they don't know that. After reading this he gets a thoughtful look on his face.

"I can get you out of here and help you save your friends. But you will have to die, I can't get your body out of here. But I promise you I can help you become stronger and save them. I know it's kinda a big thing to ask, but it's the only thing I can do." he says. I look at him and I feel hope, but I put a lid on it. "If my spirit is relased from my body a monster could take over it. I know that my spirit isn't normal, I think it's over thousands of years old because I know things and rember things I shouldn't and I know that everytime I die the monster fights to control me. I cannot let it lose on the world." I whisper, just loud enough for him to hear. "I can help you control it. I can promise you that." he says and then he smiles. "Ok, I trust you with this." I say to him as I grab a kunai.

"If there is anything you have that you want to take put it on yo and you'll have it when you die." he tells me. I look at him for a moment before going to my bag. I just grab the whole thing and put it on before facing him. "Are you ready?" I ask and he takes a fighting stance before nodding. I smile and take the kunai and drag it across my wrist before stabbing myself in all my vital points. I black out and when I come to I'm next to Ichigo with a chain coming out of my chest and he's covered in blood.


	5. Chapter 5

"Did I hurt you?" I ask him, and he looks at me before looking away and nodding. "I'm sorry." I say before looking down. Then I got an idea, I was pretty good at healing justus so I walked up to him and started to heal him. He stared at me for a second before saying, "Thanks." I blushed and said, "You don't have to thank me, it's my fault your hurt." That's when it clicks in my head. I am dead, gone, a spirit. Now most people would break down crying, but I won't. My only regrets are leaving Naruto and Gaara behind. When I finished healing him I asked him, "Can I visit two people before we leave?" He gives me a strange look, but he nodds.

The first person I went to was Gaara, for two reasons. First of all, he was more mature and would take it easier, and he was the closest. When I finally found him it was in the middle of the night and he was on a roof. I knew he couldn't see or hear me so I would have to talk to him through the Shukaku. _Hello? I know your there. I need ypu to tell Gaara something. _I tell him and wait for a response. _Why should I? _Of course, so selfish. _After this I'll leave you alone, but only if you repeat everything. _I reply and once again wait. I look over at Ichigo and I can tell he thinks I have once again gone insane. _Fine I'll do it. _I sigh in relief. _Tell him to not freak out first. _I watch as Gaara cocks his head to the side a little as if he's hearing something then he looks around a little and stops I can tell he senses I'm there, but he can't see me. _Now tell him that I got caught by the Akatsuki, but in the end I killed myself. I am going to find another way to protect him and Naruto, and I think there's a way for me to come back when I'm done. Also tell him to tell this to Naruto as well, the Kyubbi would never listen to me. _I tell before going uo to Gaara and hugging him. I feel him stiffen so I let go. _Goodbye. _I say before leaving with Ichigo.

Then I went to Naruto, to my surprise he was awake. I went up to him and hugged him. I didn't expect him to turn around and hug me back. I was about to say something when he pushed me behinde him and had a kunai at Ichigo's throat. "Who are you?" he asks him and I ask Naruto, "You can see us?" He looks at me and says, "Of course I can see you, why do you ask?" Ichigo clears his throat and I pull Naruto away from him. "You shouldn't be able to see us. I'm dead Naruto." I tell him sadly and watch as his face falls. He knows I'm not the kind of person who would lie about anything to him. Then I feel it. _Oh no! It's coming again! _"Naruto I'm sorry, we have to go. I will find a way to come back." I whispher the last part to him as I hug him one last time. Ichigo looks confused but I just drag him with me.

I don't stop until we are well away from everyone. "It's coming back, you have to go. I'll fight it on my own." Those are the last words I say before everything goes black. Then I find myself in a weird world, it's like a forest with a waterfall but everything is ethier frozen or covered in snow. As I look around I see three other people, no wait, there's a white tiger, a snow fox, and a weird girl. She looks just like me, but her skin and hair is super white and her eyes are gold surrounded by black. She's also wearing a outfit like Ichigo's except it has more white, and she has two swords in her hand. I slowly blink and then she's like right infront of me. I barly dodge the blades she swings at me. she gives off a weird laugh and continues to attack me.

"Who are you?" I ask as I dodge. She swips at me before answering, "I'm part of you, I'm no one. Who knows?" When I give her a confused look she just laughs and keeps swinging. "I'm going to kill you and take control. Finaly after thousands of lives, I will be in control!" she keeps talking as she swings. I wince as she barly swips me and then I stare in shock as my left arm starts to freeze. "You are NOT going to kill me!" I yell at her and I stand up straight and use chakara to cut off everything from my left arm, I know it's some kind of posin but that's all I can do. She stares at me in shock and I run up to her and grab a sword from her before I start to slice at her. I should have grabbed both, but there was no way I could use both, heck I've never used a sword before but I'm handling it like I've done it for years. In the end I defeat her and she disappears. As soon as she's gone I have a flashback, I'm not even sure if it's a flashback but I see myself fighting her over and over each time we looked different, but always the same place, same swords, and the tiger and fox. I always beat her, but she always comes back. I shake my head and look at the fox and tiger who had come over.

"..." I just stared at them not knowing what to do. "You'll see us soon." The tiger says and when I blink I'm back in the real world. "Sorry about that." I say sheepishly and I look down. "Well I better get you to Soul Society." he says as he walks closer to me. "What do I do when I get there?" I ask him, I'm a little scared actually. He smiles and says "Try to find a shinagami and ask them to help you find me. I'm not sure where you will show up so I can't help much more than that. Don't worry it won't hurt." he says the last part as he puts the butt of the sword on my forhead. There's a blue light and I pass out.

As soon as I wake up I realize I'm on top of someone, you wanna know how? "Will you get off already?" I hear someone ask, though it's more like a command. I snort and get up and off of whoever, "Sure, because you asked so nicly." I say before turning around, and then I start to laugh so hard I was holding my sides. These where pretty weird shinagamis, I mean who has eyelashes like that? Then there was baldy, who I had landed on. They were glaring at me so I made myself stop laughing and go back to my regular scary self. "You know, I thought it was just Ichigo, but are all shinagami weird?" I ask them. They glare at me even more until they process everything I said. Then they gape and say, "Ichigo?"

"Yea, orange hair, huge sword, and a weird outfit like yours. Actually can you help me find him? He told me to find a shinagami and have them help me find him. I can always beat you up and leave, your funny looking but I've fought tougher. So are you going to help?" I ask them and glare when they start to laugh. Then I get an idea and smirk, "You don't think I can take you?" I ask innocently. "Of course not, we're shinagami and your a regular soul, we can't even fight you." Baldy says then he pulls out his sword, "Look you don't even have a zanpakuto, you have no weapons so just bug off." He starts to walk away so I use some chakara to run and get his zanpakuto, as he called it, and out it up to his throat. "Did you even see me move?" I ask and he glares. "Here, I have my own weapons." I say as I give him his zanpakuto, then I pull out a kunai. "I can beat you both, but I'm bored and you don't look that strong so just take me to Ichigo." I really am bored and I want to get to Ichigo as soon as possible.

The weird eyelashes dude knocked away my kunai and cut my arm. "You know what? I'm tired of this, bye." I say and stomp off as I go I heal my arm, no use in attracting attention. I sometimes wonder if I have anger problems. _How am I going to find Ichigo? I'll just look for a different shinagami. Now I've noticed their chakara seems different so I'll just look for that, there's one. _ After following the trail I run back into the weird shinagami I met before. "Ugghhh. Not them again." I didn't know I said it aloud till they turned around and glared at me. "If you take me to Ichigo, you won't have to see me again. I don't like to mess with weaklings. Naruto would be mad if I seriously hurt someone." I just glare at them as I talk. They give me a disbeliving look and I cut in before they can start, "I'll shut up if you do." and apparently that's what they wanted because they walked off and beckoned me to follow. I was silent the whole way.

When we finaly get to this big wall they tell me to wait, so I do and eventualy Ichigo comes out. He smiles and says, "That was quick, what did you do to them? They looked annoyed." I smirk and say, "I have my ways. Now how can I protect them?" He sighs, "It'll take a little while. But first, you have to get your zanpakuto." he tells me. "That sword thing that the bald dude had?" I ask and he nodds. "So where do I get one?" I ask him and he says, "You can't get one at a store, they are a part of your soul. You have to bring it here from your soul. " You know, I think he just read that from a book. I ask him, "What do they look like?" I mean, his zanpakuto and baldy's look totally different. "Every zanpakuto looks and acts different." he tells me and I notice something odd. "You talk about them as if they are alive?" I state it like a question. He nodds and says, "They have a counciesness. They also have their own spirits. Like it could be an animal or a person." As he says it I think back to the tiger and the fox. "Can there be more than one?" I ask him, and he replies, "Yea, rarely, but the most ever known is two and only three people have two blades. Why do you ask?"

"Well when I was passes out after visiting Naruto I fought this person who looked like me but was all white, and we were in this weird world and there was a tiger and a fox. She had two swords too, it was weird." I explain to him and he looks shocked, but he shakes his head and says, "Just try to imagine a piece of your soul becoming your zanpakuto and helping you." Yea I don't get it but I nodd anyways. So I close my eyes and imagine a sword, like an extension of my arm to help me protect Naruto and Gaara. That's when I see them, the tiger and the fox. I gasp when I feel two swords in my hands and open my eyes. They are beatiful, at least I think so, the blades are black, long, and about two inches wide, and the hilt is white with four ribbons hanging down, a white one with a snowflake charm, a light blue one with a ice charm, a red one with a little gourd kinda like Gaara's gourd, and a orange one with a little swirly, like the one on Naruto's shoulder."Cool." I say as I move them around, they look like the ones _she _was using, except her blade was white with a black hilt and didn't have the charms and ribbons.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this is short. I do not own Naruto or Bleach.

* * *

"So these are my zanpakuto's?" I ask Ichigo. He just nodds silently looking shocked. "What?" I ask and then I remeber what he said about having two being rare, then I ask, "Oh. Ummm, do zanpakuto's have types? Like elements?" he shakes his head then says "Yea, there's fire, earth, water, ice and snow, air, lightning, kido, projectiels, and power types that just use spiritual pressure. There could be more, though." I look at my zanpakuto's and I tell him, "I think mine are ice and snow." he looks interested and he tells me, "I only know two people with that type. Most have power types and even more just don't know." I nodd, I have an even rarer zanpakuto now. Then he tells me something that freezes me, "I'm afraid I can't teach you anything else. I don't know how to use two blades and my zanpakuto is a power type. I can't even you kido or anything. But I'll talk to some people, at the very least I'll have someone show you how to use double blades." and I nod. He then instructs me find a place to stay and meet him here tomorrow at noon.

The Next Day

So it's close to noon and I'm bored, anyone would get bored just sitting there doing nothing so I decided to try something. I sat down and held my zanpakutos, then I imagined the fox and the tiger, and ethier one of two things happened, one, I went insane and imagined that they where actually here or two, they where there. I hope it was two. I watched as the tiger and fox circled me while I was doubting my sanity. "Your not insane." the tiger told me and I'm thinkin, _I am insane, there is no way this is real. _"You shouldn't doubt us, we're a part of you." said the fox. "What's your name?" I asked them. They looked at each other and sat infront of me. "We are Shiro Fuyu." they say at the exact same time, _That had to be pure coincidence. _"Someones coming." I tell them and they nod and just sit there. When I blink they're gone and there's a small pile of snow.

Ichigo and the man who was with him gave me weird looks, it's not every day you see a young girl on the ground with two zanpakuts in her hands watching s small pile of snow melt. "Who are you?" I ask the weird looking man. He gives me a weird smile and is about to talk but I cut in, "Your a pervert aren't you?" I ask/tell him. I'm bipolar I know. I watch as Ichigo starts to laugh and I smirk, I was right. "Actually I am Captian of the 8th divison, Shunsui Kyoraku, and you must be Miss. Kiraa." he says and then he grabbs my hand and kisses it. "You know I have a sadistic, insomniac, bad-ass ninja boyfriend? He would kill you all and not have seconde thoughts, at least that's what everyone else thinks. My brother and I are probly the only ones who would be able to stop them and most likley Naruto would try to kill you too." I smile as I talk about Gaara and Naruto.

"That red hed's your boyfriend?" Ichigo asks since he obviously knew Naruto was my twin. I nod and say "I've had my sadistic fun now I want to fight." Ichigo shakes his head and says, "You have to train with your zanpakuto's first." _Annyoing, if they're part of me shouldn't I be able to use them already? I used two swords once before, but that was awhile ago. Maybe if I attack the pervert I'll find out. Yay! I'm going to beat up a old pervert. _I think before I hold onto my zanpakuto's and attack Shusui. He blocks but I do cut his cheek. I smirk at his disbeliving look. I go in and attack again and this time he completly blocks me. He seems to think I have been giving it my all , so he thinks that if he pays attention he won't get cut again.

I smirk as I anylaze him and he looks at me weird before he tries to attack me. I easliy dodge and start to talk. "You under estimate me, like so many others before you. And like so many others before you, I will defeat you without showing my full power." I know I'm being cocky and smudging the truth, but he doesn't know that. "Your getting cocky." he points out the obvious. "Well, thank you captian obvious. Your starting to piss me off and I haven't even stopped playing with you." I smirk and attack again while talking he once again dodges and I'm frustrated, annyoed, pissed off, and hungry. "I think I'll end this and go get something to eat." I'm just thinking out loud and I watch as Shunsui gives me a look before stating, "Your over estimating yourself." I clench my hands and stop and stare at him. "You probly shouldn't have done that." Ichigo tells him and he looks at Ichigo and says, "Why? She's just a new shinagami and I'm a captain. There's nothing to be worried about." Ichigo shakes his head and walks off.

"You've done it now." I tell him and he smiles at me like I'm a little kid who doesn't know anything. " I command you to shut the fuck up, sit down, and leave me alone." I yell at him and he starts to laugh until I finish the chat under my breath. Then he shuts up and sits down. I smile and say, "I told you not to under estimate me. Just be glad I went easy on you, your not like the tailed beast if I even used a little bit of my true power you would be dust in the wind." Then I turn to both of them and command them to not tell anyone about my powers. "Now I would like to get back to training." I tell them.


	7. Author Note

Life Changes in the Blink of an Eye, and they are all gone, I don't know if I will rewrite them or not because I had spent numerous late nights on them, and my newer stories I haven't posted. I will try to, but it's really bringing me down, they had been a lot better than my previous writing because I take my time. If I feel that I can't continue it, I won't, though I may later on, and I will start on a new story my friends are also bugging me about. I'm sorry and if you want to blame someone, blame my 5 year old computer, and me, I should have kept backups somewhere and I will do that from now on.


End file.
